User talk:Jakelsm
Welcome! Congratulations on starting World Of Jake Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love and care. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Dude Join the Greeny Phatom Wiki, it's cool Jack299 23:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Unknown user! The unknown user edit one of the pages and created one about another user. Please block him. Dr2lol///TheLOLStrikesHere 08:21, September 6, 2012 (UTC) And: click here and go to http://worldofjake.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity (copy and paste) and click on "A Wikia contributor" then block him. JOIN THE GREENY PHATOM WIKI ALREADY If you want to be on the good side, join! Jack299 20:19, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can I come to your house? 01:24, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin, please? Dr2lol///TheLOLStrikesHere 05:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Join the Tiny Monsters wiki. It's cool! 19:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? WE HAVE 100 PAGES IN THIS WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lets party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:23, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Join THE TINY MONSTERS WIKI ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's cool! 15:41, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can I please be a Admin? Geosworld2011 19:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Psst Block Greecity2011, please. 03:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC)